Dobe, Let's Tango
by drabblesNscraps
Summary: He knew this temptation was fatal, but all he wanted to do was give in. Naruto wasn't aware of the price that he would pay for his new-found fame nor was he ready to accept the harsh reality of succumbing to a rather dangerous and handsome bastard.
1. Introductions, Love?

**Author's note**: This is my first actual attempt at writing a long-length fic. It's unbeta'd. Comments and constructive criticism is much appreciated :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. It's all Kishimoto's

**Warning**: boys' love, drug use, sex, cursing, adult situations, that juicy stuff

**Summary:** It was _fatal_ this temptation, but all he wanted to do was give in. Naruto wasn't aware of the price that he would pay for his new-found fame nor was he ready to accept the harsh reality of succumbing to a rather dangerous and handsome bastard.

* * *

Though his wounds were healed, a blond young man staggered through the halls with blood and grim plastered and drying onto his skin. He finally reached his destination with deep, staggering breaths. His name, Naruto, was called out in concern by passing persons, but he paid no heed to them. His blue necklace pulsed scarlet red in his hand, but he paid no heed to it either. Naruto looked warily around his dressing room, feeling his body slump as it was in excruciating ache. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and blank, and his beautifully tan skin was losing its glow. Naruto lifted a tan hand through his normally blond locks, but they too lacked their usual luster and gravity defying powers. They framed, more like plastered in sweat, around his face in defeat. An attractive pink-haired woman and a brunet with a feral look in his eyes, both of whom were Naruto's age, watched said blond from afar, too tired and wary themselves to go and comfort their beloved friend.

The blond dragged his feet to a light orange sofa that was a few feet away, catching himself from stumbling every few steps. He slumped onto the sofa with a loud thud, groaning in relief. He stared passively at the ceiling and listened to the hallway echo with bustling crewmen and band members. He brought the pulsing necklace on his chest, right above his heart. It's warmth was biting him, nawing him. But he felt empty, he felt pain, he felt grief creep up on him. He felt his whole body feel heavy but at the same time hollow. Naruto wanted to cry, anything to purge all this burden of emotions away. He closed his eyes, pale eyebrows furrowing. Naruto just couldn't force himself, so he just cursed under his breath.

Everything around Naruto went by slowly as he closed his eyes to become engulfed by exhaustion and sleep. He didn't know how much time passed. He tuned everything out of his mind as just one addicting drug, one tempting sin, one dangerous teme stood out in his mind: Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke motherfucking Uchiha.

Naruto curled into himself in anger, in resentment, in sadness, in grief, in defeat. He finally felt the tears that were long been absent. How could he let such a cruel, calculating, and cold man like this fine raven screw and fuck up his life into such fucking chaos?

...

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Naruto looked away from the window, giving his dark-haired manager a lopsided grin. "Of course I am!"

Yamato looked up from his agenda, glancing at the excited blond with concern. "You are aware that this club is-"

"Dangerous? Full of mobsters, gold-diggers, etc etc? Yeah, I'm well of that. But it's the IT club, Yamato! It's going to help me in the long run," said Naruto, jumping in his seat as he returned his attention to the Konoha's night life at night.

Yamato sighed. He understood Naruto's reasoning. For the past few decades, club _Manda_ has been the favorite of the upper crust. It was the embodiment of glamour, riches, and pleasure, and it attracted numerous celebrities, politicians, and others who lusted for power and sex. It was also the unofficial center of the underground. Here, bosses of gangs, corrupted politicians, heads of powerful corporations or companies met to deal, bargain, and annihilate. They were provided with the utmost privacy and security despite the club's loose and lewd appearance and appeal. If an artist or a musician made it here, astounding the club's vast audience, he or she would become internationally famous overnight. That in itself was a rare few that were so fortunate, however, were sucked into the venom of the dark _Manda_ and were forever lost in the temptations that could only be provided there. Some disappeared, others fell into complete and utter darkness, and some were found dead. This knowledge was slowly eating Yamato.

"Neither Jiraiya-san or Kakashi would have liked this path that you are pursuing," voiced Yamato, his black eyes setting back to his agenda and Blackberry.

Naruto scowled. "Don't be so uptight, Yamato. And, please, don't bring them up. If I want to make it big-"

"It's not your only option."

Naruto glared at his new manager. "I have spent the last eight years struggling to get where I am now. It's not enough, and it won't be enough. The Academy could only take me so far. And it doesn't help that I'm not one of those pop singers, rappers, or any other mainstream artists. Yes, I am getting a lot of hype in the Underground, local clubs, and venues, but we're barely making enough money to get by! We could have been starving since we're paying for all these transportation fees and shit. Stingy baa-chan," scowled the blond, his cheeks puffing in anger. "Swear to ramen, she wants me dead. Thankfully Ichiraku doesn't only have the best tasting ramen in the whole world, it's pretty inexpensive-"

Yamato smiled softly, shaking his head a bit when Naruto mentioned their boss. "I still think you can achieve your goal without resorting to _Manda_, but I'll stick with you. I promised Kakashi I would," said Yamato, cutting into Naruto's tirade.

Naruto rolled his eyes, turning once again watch the city lights pass by as their cab drove deeper into glowing city. "Thanks," muttered Naruto.

Yamato silently chuckled. "We're almost there."

Naruto's grin returned. "Yosh!"

"Sakura is going beat you up to a bloody pulp," said an emotionless voice.

Naruto glowered at the young dark-haired driver. "Fuck you, Sai. If it wasn't for you grandm-"

"Thank you again, Sai-kun. We really do appreciate your help," said Yamato, elbowing the much slighter blond in the ribs.

"Fuck," groaned Naruto, grabbing his painful ribs. He cursed under his breath, wanting to kill the two men accompanying him. He looked into the cab's rear-view mirror, glaring at Sai's fake smiling face. "Yeah, Sai. Thanks for totaling his Sedan and stealing a fucki-"

It only earned him another jab in the ribs. Naruto howled in pain.

...

"Aw, c'mon Yamato! Why can't we go through the front entrance?" cried the blond obnoxiously, poking at his manager constantly as the trio made their way through the back of the club.

Yamato stopped walking and stared blankly at his prospect. He adjusted his tie before a creepy smile was etched into his now dark and looming face. "Naruto...I don't want to explain myself as we are very late, and it's curtains up in just in a few moments," he said in a haunting whisper.

Naruto froze, his azure eyes widening as he slunk into the nearest wall behind him. The much taller man sent cold shivers down the now whimpering blond who now nodded in compliance. Yamato quickly reverted back into his usual nonchalant self and faked a cough. Sai nodded before leading them towards Naruto's dressing room, knowing full well not to speak as it would only make the blond return to his obnoxious self and all their to "calm" said blond down be shat upon. He just smiled eerily, something he learned from his foster father and boss. "Now remember, Naruto-kun, to linger anywhere, make eye contact with anyone-" began Yamato as they quickened their paces.

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know. Dangerous plac-"

"It's for your own safety. Sai can only look after and protect you so much as you let him, " softly sighed the middle-aged man, his voice void of any emotion now as entered a much more shady part of the club.

Naruto nodded, muttering a thanks to both his manager and bodyguard/close friend. Though it was the back of the club, a place most of the club's enthusiastic clients never set foot upon, there was a foreboding aura that lingered. Naruto knew that he, as well as his companions, had to stand and walk straight with confidence, and that their eyes especially shouldn't linger anywhere nor on anyone. He forced himself to smile, though it wasn't his usual brilliant smiles. He felt anxiety quiver and boil in his gut, and his hands frequently rubbed against his dark jeans to get rid of the perspiration that was kind of soaking his palms. He felt so many eyes on him. Though he loved attention, he wasn't so fond of the amount that he was receiving at the moment. Naruto smiled, and his were focused on Yamato's black suited back.

It wasn't long before the trio reached Naruto's dressing room. It was hard to miss since two of his closest friends, Sakura and Kiba, were bickering loudly at the door. Naruto's smile became genuine and bright. The three them were like siblings, inseparable since childhood. Sakura, who Naruto use to have a crush on, was a stern and studious, not to mention attractive, medical student under the guide Naruto's grandmother. She was a prodigy in the medical world. She quickly finishing college and grad school, and making discoveries and accomplishing things even the brightest and most accomplished doctors could dream of. Kiba use to bred and train dogs to become the finest in the world of dog competitions. But ever since his sister took over the family's agency, Kiba took his chance to accomplish his dream to train dogs for the police force alongside his gargantuan furry companion, Akamaru. Said two childhood friend immediately noticed the Naruto's arrival.

"Naruto," growled Sakura, her green eyes narrowed dangerously as her fists trembled in vicious power.

"Naruto," shouted Kiba, a feral grin expanded to his tattooed cheeks.

"Yo!" replied Naruto who was unsure how to respond.

"Naruto!" shrieked the pink-haired woman. "Do you know how late you are? Th-"

"He's aware, you shrieking hag. Step aside so he can get ready," said Sai as he faked a smile and both his eyes closed so each could form a u.

Sakura's face turned hot pink, and her anger boiled. A green eye twitched. "You-"

"Come, come now. Naruto needs to get ready before he makes his debut," mediated Yamato as he stepped between the emotionless jerk and the fuming medic.

"Yeah, I kind of need to get ready guys. So, can all we all kiss and make-up so I can put this show on a roll?" asked Naruto with blue eyes that warmed and melted his companions.

None of them could a say no to those eyes they were so fond of.

...

Red eyes stared blankly into the bright night sky whose stars were drowned by the city's bright lights. Those piercing eyes stood on the prominent cheekbones of a young pale young man with raven hair. Two silky bangs framed his face while the rest naturally spiked back. A cigarette was set between his pursing thin lips. He never blinks as he was in deep thought. There was an enigmatic and seductive air to the stoic raven. A bloody choke was heard below him. He looked down at the pathetic and dying imbecile whose face was being crush by a polished black leather boot that belonged to the raven. The pitiful man let out a gasping breath. "Please, Master U-Uchiha."

The young Uchiha just continued to crush the man's face who let out a painful cry. Three individuals in dark cloaks watched nearby, their faces hidden in the shadows of their hoods. One approached slowly and took out a large sword from underneath his sword. "Are you sure that's all you can kindly brief us in," said the cloaked individual, his very masculine voice crude yet seductive.

The cloaked man grinned, revealing two sharp canines as he stabbed one of the pitiful man's hands. The imbecile loud another cry, tears and blood streaming down his face. "Yes, that's all I know. As I said, it's going to be in _Manda_ tonight. Top floors. In the so-called Summoning rooms. Room 23. You'll find him there. Please," he hiccuped in desperate sobs, "please spare me."

The cloaked man and imbecile looked up to the raven. The Uchiha, as if he heard nothing, threw his cigarette down, and it burnt the imbecile. The imbecile continued to sob pathetically on the ground. The cloaked man removed his hood, revealing a handsome devil with shaggy light blue hair. "Boss?" he asked.

The Uchiha closed his eyes and left behind his shark-like man to deal with the imbecile. "Hurry it up, Suigetsu," called out an irritated female voice that belonged to one of the remaining cloaked people.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Karin you conniving banshee of a ugly ho. You can clean it up since we, meaning Juugo and me, always do the dirty work," said the devilish man, revealing shark-like teeth as he quickly ended the imbecile's life.

The cloaked woman pulled back her hood as she stomped towards her comrade. Her long hair was an alarming red-orange, and her dark eyes were hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses. She would have passed off as a rather hot and fiery librarian if it weren't for her rather crude and rather annoying persona. Before she could retort, Suigetsu shouted out, "One, two, three! Not it!"

Karin gaped as the remaining cloak person made a loud grunt before getting up and following their raven haired boss. Suigetsu laughed as he cleaned his sword and ran after them, leaving behind a fuming and shrieking red-head. "Hurry up, Karin! Boss man need you to guide!"

The devil with the shark-like grin quickly caught up with the two other men. He tugged on the much taller cloaked man's hood, revealing a man with spiky orange locks. Light blue eyes settled on Suigetsu in question. "It's going to be your first time in such a top-knotched place, ain't it Juugo?" asked Suigestu as he prodded the taller' man's side with his elbow.

Juugo nodded silently and settled his eyes back in front of him. Suigestu too looked forward, and smirked as he saw his boss a few feet ahead. They quickly approached a black expensive looking sedan with black tinted windows. The boss took shot gun. Getting closer, Suigetsu marveled at the Rolls Royce Ghost Sedan. The boss had impeccable taste in cars, especially luxury cars like this one. The sword-man couldn't help but whistle as he and Juugo entered the car in their respective seats. Karin came not long after and pouted when she realized she had to sit with Suigetsu in the back seats yet again and not in the passenger seat alongside their Adonis-like boss. Suigestu laughed as the motor started. "So, whose looking forward to clubbing?"

...

Naruto fidgeted nervously as the make-up team finished priming him up. He exhaled deeply as they began cleaning up their workspace, leaving him to gaze at himself in the mirror. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was as if he were looking at an angelic stranger. His hair, instead of its usually spikes that were held up with the help of trusty gel, fell in golden waves that framed his face and shined in different tints of golds as it was caught light. His face held hardly any signs of make-up except his eyes and lips. His deep azure eyes, the embodiments of the clearest parts of the ocean that were full of life and innumerable emotions, became even more profound and distinct as they were outlined by eyeliner. His lips shined with an acceptable coating of lips gloss. His scars, three on each cheek, were slightly darkened to become more distinct on the blond's beautiful face. The young man wore a pure white suit with matching white dress shirt and white dress shoes. He couldn't help but smile softly.

Sakura approached him with a proud look on her face. "Look at you, Naruto! You looks so handsome!"

Naruto turned to his pink-haired friend and thanked her with a light blush on his cheeks. Sakura cooed at him."Don't be so humble!" she giggled. "Oh, and look what I have!"

Sakura held out a light orange tie. Naruto gaped. "Oh, wow! Sakura! Thank you!"

Sakura smiled and gestured to the tie. She gently tied it around Naruto's neck and dusting off imaginary dust of his suit before gingerly kissing his forehead. "I figured it bring out your eyes even more."

Naruto felt his eyes begin to tear, making his friend panic. "Hey, don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up," she cried softly as she pulled him into a hug.

The now whimpering blond rested his head on her shoulder and tightened their embrace. Sakura sighed and patted his hair affectionately. "Now, make us proud! Make Tsunade-san proud! I'll be filming you, okay? I promised your grandmother I would since she couldn't make it."

Naruto nodded, holding back his tears and sniffling a bit. The others, who were spectating, came and hugged around them. Naruto laughed as the others were praising him and telling him to break a leg. "Thank you," said Naruto with a warm smile as they all pulled away but still holding onto each other's hands and arms." You guys don't know how much this means to me."

Yamato coughed as he adjusted his coat. "Ready Naruto-kun?" he said indifferently as he headed the door.

Naruto breathed deeply and regained his confidant composure. He grinned brightly before following his manager out and shouted a "Hell yes!" Sai followed close behind the blond, leaving Sakura and Kiba to find their way to their seats in the center of the shoved his hands into his slacks's pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Closer and closer was he getting to be on stage and perform. It felt all so surreal to the blond. He felt his heart beat against his chest rapidly, and his head felt kind of light headed. Sai rubbed the blonde's back. Naruto smiled at the socially awkward man's gesture. It was rare for Sai not to say something belittling, but the young dark haired man knew that his usually crude words would only discourage his good friend. "Your freakishly girly voice will knock them dead and only further prove your lack of penis," said the dark haired bodyguard flatly..

So maybe that wasn't the case. Before Sai could think about petting the blonde's package, Naruto laughed heartily and rubbed his neck. "Thanks for the encouragement, you twat."

Sai yawned in response. They were finally behind the curtains that would reveal Naruto to the whole club. The blond could hear the laughter and the gossiping that his audience were emitting as well as the smell of smoke, alcohol, and heavy perfume. The air was more thick here as the band played a bit of sensual jazz. If the blond sharpened his hearing a bit, he would be able to hear the ruffle of clothing, the friction of skin, and the skidding of shoes against floors as countless faceless yet handsome couples danced in the dim light of the dance floor. Naruto closed his eyes and began to breath in a deep, slow pace.

With great determination and unrelenting, Naruto walked to the center of the stage and waited for his cue. A tall man with sickly pale skin, snake-ish yellow eyes, and long silky hair approached him. He crossed his arms with a cruel smirk on his face after pulling a piece of hair back to reveal his gauged ears. "So," he hissed, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled, never showing that he was uncomfortable in this man's presence. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry for being late Orochimaru-san," he said with a respectful nod.

Orochimaru chuckled, making Naruto twitched. "It is acceptable this time. You are in high demand, Naruto. My clients are interested in you. They are attracted by you. I will do anything for my clients."

The blond laughed lamely. "Thank you. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Of course," replied the snake-like man before disappearing into the darkness.

Naruto sighed, but then his eyes widened, and he remembered something that was dearly precious to him. He quickly took out the blue pendant that he wore around his neck. It suddenly pulsed a radiant red, and it continued to pulse as if it were in sync with his own heart beat. Naruto closed his eyes as he kissed the pendant, praying silently before putting it back safe underneath his dress shirt and tie.

Naruto gulped and recomposed himself. He heard the band stop playing as static was heard. Brightening light streamed from underneath the curtain as the shuffle of feet and dresses were heard. People were heading back to their seats. The clunks and screeches of chairs echoed briefly in the air. He closed his eyes, drowning out any feelings of anxiety out of his system. "Ladies and gentleman," said Orochimaru from the other side of the curtain, "let me introduce to you the angel that you all have been waiting for: the Fox of Hidden Leaf, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turned his head quickly to his two dark-haired companions as he once again smiled, making him look like a beautiful grinning fox spirit. He returned his gaze back to where it use to be and closed his eyes once more. The curtain raised and one lone light landed right on the blond, making his golden locks radiate a sublime halo. Everything was quite until a seraphic voice was released into an ethereal song. Blue eyes opened to engross a mass of hungry mass.

...

A pair of scarlet eyes reverted to their original onyx color as they drank in the rapturous performance that took place before them. The owner of these eyes, though he looks uninterested and emotionless, was deeply enraptured. Suigetsu could tell as his usually remote boss slowly began to walk closer to the stage. Karin, in concern, called out to the young boss, "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

Sasuke stopped just a few feet away from the stage. A smirk etched into his handsome face. "Uzumaki Naruto," he said, fully enunciating every syllable of the singer's name.

It was then when two eyes locked and breaths were nonexistent for a short flight of seconds. Both young men were oblivious of the tribulations that were in store for them.


	2. A Taste, Love?

A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Parental units unexpectedly whisked me away for the remainder of the summer to the jungles of Central America. I was wasting away with the tropical storms and eating eaten alive by mosquitoes. Cries. Anyways. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. It's all Kishimoto's.

**Warning**: boys' love, eventual drug use, eventual sex, cursing, adult situations, that juicy stuff, unbeta'd

**Summary:** It was _fatal_ this temptation, but all he wanted to do was give in. Naruto wasn't aware of the price that he would pay for his new-found fame nor was he ready to accept the harsh reality of succumbing to a rather dangerous and handsome bastard.

* * *

Naruto felt blood pound in his ears. He felt hot under the spotlight, making it hard for him to see and distinguish his vast audience. But the blond went with his heart and instinct, embodying hard emotion and feeling into his singing. This was him bearing his soul to the world, quite a public display yet still completely anonymous. It was his connection to the world that once turned its back on him, but now seemed to open up and welcome him.

It was his escape, and he savored the moment in this temporary world that was just his for the taking.

That was until the blond opened his eyes, determining to look at the faceless silhouettes before him. His attention caught sight of an approaching figure. Finally a rather beautiful face became distinct. Onyx eyes caught Naruto.

The blond felt his mouth go numb and dry. There was just something, something about those eyes that unnerved him in so many ways. It irritated him. It flustered him. It drowned him. It sparked curiosity in him. It beckoned for him. Naruto became rather light-headed and anxious. Those eyes bore into him. They knowingly pierced right through him. Naruto felt like they were r tearing into and drinking the darkest pools of Naruto's inner being.

Naruto failed to notice the band playing the last few notes that ended his ballad. Naruto saw a fine black eyebrow rise, clearly amused by the blond. Naruto felt the urge to scowl, but restrained himself. Returning to fulfill his performance, he reverted his eyes back to the mass. He smiled brightly and bowed his head. "Hoped you've been enjoying your evening. Now let's cut this classy crap and jump into what you all really want to hear," he said, starting to ooze with a much different and enticing aura.

Naruto loosened his tie and cocked his head slightly with his mouth slightly open. He heard his band begin with the synthesizers, and the air get hotter and thicker. Taking a quick glance at the handsome onyx eyes, Naruto unconsciously licked his lips and smiled impishly. He finally took hold of the microphone stand that stood before him and felt his body shake with adrenaline. He pressed the microphone to his lips, closing his eyes as he was overwhelmed by a foreign feeling. He felt the want and need of the faceless shadows that waited for him to sing, to take them to an enticing fantasy beyond this reality.

But unlike his past performances, Naruto felt some unknown yet profound feeling that manifested caustically within himself. He felt that those obsidian eyes held the answer. Naruto moaned into the microphone, letting a steady and drawing husk.

Naruto felt his dress shirt cling onto his skin as he was gasping for air. He felt a bit dizzy, but he got a good hold of himself as he took off his dress shirt. Cold sweat was running down his temple, neck, and back. As he walked through the hallways towards his dressing room, Yamato and Sai trailed after him. Though they both had blank faces, their faint smiles and their black eyes were full of satisfaction and pride. Naruto felt like he was buzzing, and a huge grin was plastered in his face. Fuck was he happy. He was received rather well by the club who continued to ask for more. All eyes were on him. All hopes of escape rested on him, and he gave them just that. Naruto felt drained, but he felt that his usual setlist just wasn't enough, and neither did the club. Receiving permission from Orochimaru and his band, he kept performing. He never felt this passionate before. He would have kept going if it weren't for his voice becoming hoarse from projecting it so long and loud.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned back, recognizing Kiba's cheery voice. Kiba and Sakura were jogging to catch up. "Dude! That was amazing! You were making chicks and dicks cum right and left!" shouted the feral brunet, getting amused looks from everyone.

"Kiba!" exclaimed Sakura with disgust.

"What? It's fucking true! I've never seen a club react like this before! People were having dry sex everywhere! And you'd think that these people were classy and proper. Good thing you didn't go to the restrooms or booths-"

"Really?" asked Sai with a fake look of interest.

"Sai. Kiba. Shut the fuck up!" growled Sakura, her eyes flickering with irritation. She took a breath and smiled at Naruto. "Anyways, good job. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Indeed," commented Yamato with a slight nod.

Naruto felt like he couldn't grin any wider. "Really?"

"Yeah, Fox Face. Like I was saying, you were making people orgasm-"

Sakura slapped his head to shut him up. "Yeah, I heard from some of the bartenders that the club was even more packed than usual. And it was! It was so hard to get close to the sta-"

"Didn't you see those hot chicks throwing their panties (thongs and g-strings, but mostly laced and satin specified Sai) at you!" said Kiba as he began to shake Naruto by the shoulders.

Sakura rolled her eyes, muttering something about men and their dicks. Naruto laughed, stopping Kiba before the young man made Naruto's snap off. "So that's what those were," said Naruto with awe.

Kiba nodded earnestly. "Did you keep any?"

Naruto laughed. "Uh, no. I'm no sick pervert like some people I know," he said heavily suggesting a certain penis-infatuated friend.

Sai blinked at Naruto's gesture. "Oh, really? Well, at least my penis is not impotent or small like a certain blond-haired virgin's."

Said blond growled, his hands turning to fists. Just as Sakura and Kiba tried to hold Naruto back from committing murder, the creepy owner of the club came striding over and chuckled creepily. All of them froze, minus Yamato and Sai. Undoubtedly, all of them either shivered, grimaced, or flinched. "Well, it seems all of you have enjoyed your evening," he said rather blandly before settling his yellow-ish slits for eyes on Naruto. "Naruto-kun, your performance...intrigued my guests. So impressed were they that they are thinking about, more like eager to use their connections to help further your career. I am pleased that you didn't let an opportunity such as this pass you by."

Naruto blinked in surprised. "Um," he stuttered as he looked to Yamato with uncertainty. His mentor's face hardened. "Thank you, Orochimaru-san, for your kind words," he said cautiously.  
Orochimaru snickered. "Naruto-kun, I'd like you to come and perform once again in _Snake Eyes_."

Yamato frowned. "I'm sor-"

"As I once said, and I do not like to repeat myself, my guests are intrigued by you, Naruto-kun. Come search for me and my clients if you want to further your career."

Yamato restrained himself from narrowing his eyes. He knew full well that the former Sannin was a depraved and twisted man. Yamato rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it. Naruto grinned and scratched his head. "Thank you, but I have to respectfully decline your request at the moment, Orochimaru-san. I've come here to determine if I can make it to the top on my-"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed dangerously before smirking. There was something so poisonous, foreboding, and ominous about his expression. "I see. Nonetheless, my offer will stand. Hurry back soon," he said rather venomously before walking away.

Naruto and the others sighed in relief. Yamato turned to Naruto with a faint smile. Naruto smiled back and shrugged. "I don't want to be scammed or sell my soul to fucking snake-devil-bastards."

"Come on. You need to get dressed so we can celebrate your latest performance," said Yamato as he patted Naruto's head and trotted towards the dressing room.

Following the older man, the others followed dutifully but bantered fervently. "Oh! Oh! Let me pick your outfit," shouted Sakura as they entered the dressing room.

Naruto smiled apologetically to her. "Sorry, but I promised Sai that he would."  
"Sai?" she asked in surprise.

Sai smiled. "Yes, you fugly hag. Your fashion taste is absolutely atrocious and tacky."

Sakura gasped, her eyes gleaming with anger and resentment. "And you think you're so much better? All you ever wear are those black skanky man-whore clothes!"

Sai stared at her blankly. "At least I don't look like a middle-aged woman. And while I get laid quite frequently, you on the other hand resort to violence when you're so sexually frustrated. Come to think of it, have you ever explored your little bean?"

Kiba fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he howled with laughter. Naruto was having a difficult time tring to suppress his sobs and keep a straight face. Sakura fumed quietly, her green eyes piercing and glaring at Sai. She turned to Naruto. "I'm heading home. Have fun, alright? Don't do anything you'll regret, and don't get in trouble."

Naruto smiled meekly. "Okay, Sakura. But you sure you want to leave so early?"

Sakura nodded, trying to force a smile. "Yeah. Call me later, 'kay?"

Naruto nodded and gave her a hug before letting her leave. "Wow, I'm surprised she didn't castrate you, Sai. You've really fucked up. Women can hold the longest of grudges, you know," said Kiba, showing a bit, just a tiny bit of concern for his crude acquaintance.

Sai shrugged. Naruto frowned. "I know I've said this a bazillion of times already, but you have to a be more cautious of what you say to people, especially sensitive girls like Sakura."

The blond's shoulders slumped. "Anyways, do your thing skanky man-whore stylist."

Sai nodded, trotting to a small carry-on luggage case. Naruto followed with a new found excitement. Sai unzipped the case, and its contents made Naruto's blue eyes grow wide. "Wow," he muttered.

Kiba looked over Naruto's shoulder and whistled. "Damn, you're going to be one smoky hot Juan Carlos."  
*******************************************************

Suigetsu slid away from the back of the club and into the growing crowd that danced in the main floor. He smirked as he caught some eye candy along the way and receiving much more than just friendly gestures. Hands in his pockets and a lone cigarette on his lips, he made it up the stairs and into the_ Snake Eyes_, an exclusive area for special clients and patrons. A rather tall and large man stood at the entrance. Suigetsu nodded at him. "Hey, Jiroubou. Long time, no see."

Jiroubou grunted. "Word?"

Suigetsu's eyes widened a bit, realizing that one of the infamous Sound Four didn't recognize him nor see the sheath of Suigetsu's most prized possession on Suigetsu's back. The blue devil grinned, flashing his extremely sharp teeth. "Aw, come on, Jiroubou. Not much for small talk, are ya?"

Jiroubou's tiny eyes widened, and before he could even make a move, his throat was slit. Suigetsu caught him before he tumbled to the floor. Suigetsu sighed. "You're one heavy ton of lard. I was hoping killing you would have been challenging."

Suigetsu, remembering there was a closet a few steps behind him, stuffed the dead man in the closet. He dusted himself off, checking for any stains of blood, and made his way down the hallway. One side of the hallway was just a huge window that overlooked the main floor of the club and stage. It was tinted, so one could look out but nobody couldn't look in. The only light was provided by the flashing lights coming from the dance floor and some faintly glowing lamps on the other side of the hall. It didn't take long for his two comrades to make their appearance. Suigetsu cracked his neck and fingers, boiling excitement and blood lust eating his gut. "Time to exterminate some vermin," said Suigetsu.

The trio stood in front of individual doors that lead to a special soundproof room. They peered at one another and waited for the count.

"One..." whispered Karin.

"Two," snickered Suigetsu.

And on the count of three, Juugo kicked open his respective door and entered. The other two followed suit, and all closed the doors. Once finished, they continued to take care of the other remaining rooms. None of the atrocities committed in each room were heard since the walls were soundproofed.

After finishing his last room, Suigetsu came out with a grinning face splattered with blood. He could taste the iron as the blood ran down his pearly whites. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of spilt blood on his skin. He returned his sword back into its sheath and cleaned his face with a handkerchief. The attractively dangerous and a bit psychotic man looked up and was startled to see his young boss leaning against the hallway window watching the commotion a floor below.

"Boss..." started Suigetsu.

Sasuke's black eyes turned to him. Suigetsu looked around him to see if there were any peering eyes or noses and grinned when he felt it was safe to speak. "The snake bastard has made his move."

Sasuke turned his attention back to the dancing crowd below. Suigetsu joined his young master's side and followed his master's gaze. He smirked as he noticed a rather familiar blond surf desperately through the congested dance floor. The blue haired devil already knew what Sasuke's silent order was. "I'm on it, boss."

Juugo and Karin simultaneously got out of different rooms. "The rooms have been taken care of and cleaned," said the red-head as she adjusted her glasses.

Sasuke leaned against the glass a few more seconds before wordlessly entering one of the newly vacant rooms. Juugo gave a short nod to his comrades before following his boss. Karin glared at Suigetsu, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Remember your ear piece and microphone."

Suigetsu snorted. "I'm already on that bitch. Don't go whoring around."

Karin gave him a spiteful look as Suigetsu waved her off and left. Karin quickly returned to the room she "cleaned" and pulled out a small bag. Taking out the bag's contents, she quickly proceeded to take off her glasses and put on a short black bob cut wig. She took off her purple overcoat, revealing a stylish black cocktail dress. She adjusted the knives that were strapped on her thighs and then hid the bag. She quickly checked her ear piece and the microphone piece in her bra before setting out to guard the entrance of _Snake Eyes_. "Ready to plow some flowers?" she said.

Hearing the others reply, Karin smirked and leaned on the rather large door frame that led to _Snake Eyes_. It didn't take long for Orochimaru accompanied by three bodyguards to arrive. He glared at the woman with disdain. Karin stood up straight, crossing her arms. One of the two gray-haired bodyguards cursed rather loudly before glaring at Karin. "Where's the tank of lard?"  
Karin smiled sweetly. "He's disposed at the moment. A friend of mine has taken care of him," she said ambiguously.

Sakon snickered in disbelief, turning to his twin bother. "Wow, who would have thunk that Jiroubou would actually get laid. He must have finally found himself a five cent whore."  
"Yes, well, they are waiting for you in your room, Orochimaru-sama," said Karin as she stepped aside for the pale man.

The snake bastard, whose steps were traced by the twins, slid right past her, but a short haired strawberry blonde remained standing right in front of Karin. The only female member of the Sand Four stared at Karin intently with hot smoldering chocolate brown eyes. A smirk graced her young and rather attractive face. Orochimaru paused for a slight second. "Play nice Tayuya," he snickered ominously.

Karin wasn't surprised when she was harshly push against the wall, and her arms and hands pinned above her head. Tayuya laughed huskily as she leaned close to Karin, Tayuya's lips ghostly roaming Karin's throat. With one hand, the Sound delinquent kept Karin's arms pinned while the other took out a steel pole that was strapped on her own back. She twirled it a bit before roughly rubbing it against Karin's crotch. Karin couldn't hold her gasp, startled when Tayuya claimed her lips viciously. The Sound agent chuckled as she bit and nibbled on Karin's lower lip before withdrawing. "I like it rough," she said as she ventured to attack the Karin's neck again.

The dark-wigged woman bucked her hips, receiving a hardly suppressed moan, and quickly switch their positions. Karin smiled seductively before pressing her body against the trapped red-head. Tayuya mewled, forgetting about her pole that hit the floor soundlessly. "I like it rough too," said Karin into the red-head's ear.

Tayuya gasped and threw her head back as she felt a hand trail down her breasts, tickling her tight stomach, and past her hot bundle of nerves. She rolled her hips pleadingly. Karin giggled. "You're quite eager aren't you," she whispered as she traced Tayuya's torso upwards.

"There's something I need you to know..."

Karin traced Tayuya's erect nipples were now noticeable against Tayuya's cotton shirt. "What?" asked Tayuya breathlessly.

"I like cock, bitch."

Tayuya's chocolate eyes widened in shock as she felt a dagger stab right through her chest. Karin harshly grabbed Tayuya's face and smashed her head against the wall. Karin pushed herself off as the other body heavily slumped into a glistening pool of blood. She fixed her dress and resumed her post in front of _Snake Eyes_.

Naruto was frantic. He searched for any signs of his friends amongst the large crowd of shameless tipsy and horny adults grinding against one another. He had lost them as they were making to make an escape from the mass to _Snake Eyes_.

The heat and the suffocating air was making him feel faint. His throat was parched, and he felt his lips dry. He felt hands caress and tug at him. He disregarded numerous eyes watch and ask for him with lust. He kept shoving and jostling his way through the dazed and sweaty cluster of people.

Naruto wanted to get away from these depraved crowd. Fuck, he shouldn't have let Sai dress him up. He looked down at his slightly open and sleeveless orange hooded vest. The zipper and hems were lined black, and at the back, was a lone blue symbol of a whirlpool. His blue pendant necklace was showing and shined against swaying lights. Black jeans hugged his legs, and ended right above his bare ankles in folds. A light blue belt lopped around his hips. His clothes accentuated his lean, yet muscular physique. And against Sai's suggestions (and after fifteen minutes of tugging, pulling, and wrestling), Naruto managed to put on his favorite pair of light blue converse that were doodled and signed upon his closest of friends.

Naruto admitted that he looked rather attractive, and a bit more younger (even more like a seventeen year old than a twenty-two year old unfortunately for the already distressed Naruto). Naruto loved attention, but not the kind that he was receiving now. And it only made him wanted to scream even more in frustration. Damnit, tonight was supposed to be his night. It wasn't supposed to end in distress.

Blue eyes grimaced at the bright swaying lights. His head was already pounding mercilessly. The sensual beats of music vibrated under his feet up to his legs and into his core. All he could see was an ever faint mist that hung over a sea of faceless shadows. Boy, was he regretting leaving his phone back home. "Fuck, where are you guys?"

"Who are you looking for?"

Naruto started as a hand grasped his forearm. He frowned. "Look-"

"Woah, woah, no bad intentions. I'm just want to help you out."

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to his wannabe rescuer. A faint eyebrow shot up as he took in Suigetsu's toothy grin. "Oh really?"

"Really, well more like I was sent to help you," said Suigetsu with a light shrug.

Naruto eyes him suspiciously. His patience was waning.

Suigestu sighed and slid a hand through his light blue locks.

"Here's a message from my boss: I know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto. The person that was on stage tonight was not you but a shadow. Get out of here and don't indulge yourself in the darkness."

Naruto scowled. "Tell your boss he doesn't know me and that I don't appreciate his nose lingering in my affairs."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Wow, you're a feisty one aren't you."

Naruto grounded his teeth. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the boss says: Dick or get the fuck out, usuratonkaichi."

Naruto fumed. "What, you bastard?"

Suigetsu grinned widely. "Said not me, but my lordly and very handsome boss. Well, just the usuratonkaichi name calling part. I think you'd take a great liking to him if you ever do met him."

Naruto gaped. "You mot-"

"Well then, Uzumaki-san. Pleasure meeting you. Your performance was hot, and it helped me determine that my boss isn't asexual but likes the cock. Thank you!" said the blue haired devil before swiftly disappearing into the crowd.

Naruto stood there speechless and dumbfounded. Yeah, he didn't really know what to say. Even one of his favorite profane words didn't describe the twisted absurdity of what just occurred. He just ruffled his blond locks in frustration. The blond just had to find his friend and just get the fuck out.

Sasuke looked blankly at his enraged former mentor. Despite his blank face, he was enjoying Orochimaru's helplessness though the the snake-like bastard was anything but that.

"You're nothing without me. You NEED me," hissed the pastely white man.

Sasuke's red eyes bore into the man. Orochimaru knew that this wasn't true, but he just couldn't and wouldn't accept the truth. He needed Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke. Gold slitted eyes quickly glanced at his fallen twin guards, their bodies mangled and mutilated before Juugo's feet.

Sasuke stood from the black leather armchair he was sitting in. "I won't repeat myself again."

Orochimaru snorted but a fit of violent coughs interrupted him. Trails of saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. His bony hands gripping his robe. "You were never one to talk much, Sasuke-kun."

"And you are useless to my cause."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "You've failed once to kill me. You'll fail again."

Sasuke smirked. "Did I?"

Bemused, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. What was his former student up to?

"I allowed you to continue your experiments and games of playing God on pure whim and amusement."

Orochimaru snarled. "Whim? I'm one of the great Sanni-"

"You're times up. I'm taking over now."

Orochimaru shrieked in pain as he felt his core tear from within. He collapsed to his knees, and the soundproof walls contained the echoes of his ceaseless sobs. He felt blood-red eyes watch him with no emotion. He felt something caustic and belligerent begin to eat his internal organs rapidly. His hands quivered, and his transparent skin swelled as his veins began to expand and become visible. His weakened and frail constitution worsened. He heaved as he struggled to contain himself.

Orochimaru glanced up. "You...you did this..."

Sasuke approached and stood over Orochimaru, never bothering to look down at him. "In a way. I don't like to explain myself."

Orochimaru curled into himself as his pain became even more horrendously unbearable. He finally tasted the blood that was now flooding into his mouth. He began to sweat profusely, and his eyes became bags of blood. "You...this won't bring _him_ back," he managed to spat as he spat out blood.

Sasuke blankly stared at the wall ahead of him and listened to his former mentor cease to breath. "I know."  
*********************************************

Naruto wasn't lost. No, rather he was wondering aimlessly. He long ago gave up in his search for his friends. He knew he'd find one of them eventually. Sai was his ride back to his apartment. He wouldn't dare leave Naruto, well more like Yamato or Kiba wouldn't. Now thinking about it, they would. They were heartless bastards that loved to feed on his misery.

Naruto tugged at his blond swirls of hair in frustration. "I need to call a cab," he muttered to himself.

Countless people approached him, either to offer him a drink or give him a business card. Each indistinguishable offer he had declined with a slight smile.

It was rather odd for him to be so passive. Simply put, nights such as these he would be bursting with unflagging energy.

So he just stood there in an unknown and unfamiliar part of the club, surrounding by a sea of smoke, swaying lights, sweat, and countless bodies involved in dry sex. Even though there was not an ounce of substance of any kind within his body, he felt the contagious intoxication that permeated the dance floor.

Naruto felt his body was there. He felt light. His head tilted back, and his body swayed on its own. The beats that vibrated through the entire glossy, glowing floor flowed through him and out of the tips of his fingers. He began to touch himself, his hands sliding up his body-

Up his chest-

His neck-

His glistening and sweat plastered hair.

Naruto closed his eyes. His semi-full lips parted slightly.

The blond's movements, reserved at first, became more fluid and fervent. Eyes were caught by his simple yet sensually sublime movements. The heat around him became more profound, but he didn't care. He owned this scene. No one dared break it. No one dared approached him, too engrossed by what was unfolding before them.

Naruto felt himself jerk when something caught of his wrist. He opened his eyes and glared at the shadow before him.

A pale face revealed itself as it leaned close to Naruto. Narrow onyx eyes stared at him. The darkness within those small organs was so vast, so deep, and so seemingly void, but it was far from detached. There was just something in those eyes that send an electrifying sensation through Naruto's skin, a screaming sensation that told-no demanded him to flee.

Naruto pulled himself from the man's grasp, but the man only stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto frowned. "What?"

The much taller man stayed silent and stared at Naruto with doll-like eyes. Naruto believed in always maintaining eye contact, but this man's piercing cold gaze made his determination waver. Naruto scowled, but he felt his eyes involuntarily gaze at the unnerving man. He didn't know if his mouth could get even more drier.

The man was the embodiment of tall, dark, and handsome, and he irked the blond. He was just a few inches taller than Naruto, few like in three inches. His sleek black suit emphasized his lean and strong body. His skin was pale-pale like a soft ivory complexion. His rich raven hair, which glistened blue, was smoothly pulled back to reveal his endless pools of obsidian. A single strand of hair was out of place, but it was as if this slight imperfection were Kami's period to creating this perfection of a man. And besides those eyes, his narrow yet inviting lips drew Naruto even more.

The man smirked and boldly gripped Naruto's hips. Naruto blushed and tried to pushed the man away. "Teme, what the fuck?" he exclaimed, bringing him out of his trance (though he wouldn't admit he was entranced by the mysterious man.)

Blacked eyes flickered red for a split of a nanosecond, and a strong arm pulled Naruto to close the gap between the two men. Naruto squealed, which made him become even more flustered. He mentally berated himself for acting like such a girl. He tried again to pry himself away from the taller man, but he couldn't. Naruto was far from weak, but he felt that all his strength falter. He felt his breath become short and fast. Blue eyes clashed with black as he felt a lone, smooth hand cup one of his scarred cheeks.

"You're beautiful," said the man, his voice velvety and deep.

Naruto squirmed. "I AM NOT a woman, TEME!"

Though the man's face remained composed, Naruto felt his chest vibrate in amusement. Naruto gasped as he saw black eyes turn red. Said eyes peered down, the man never tilting his head. Never in Naruto's life did Naruto feel so exposed until this moment. He felt as if the man could actually see right through his clothes. He felt his face become hot, and his blood pounded against his ear.

And then lips ghostly touched the blond's ear. Naruto gasped, and he felt those same lips lightly kiss his earlobe. "Oh, I know," whispered the man, fingers slithers up Naruto's vest and sensually caressed Naruto's hips.

Naruto felt his breath caught, but he pushed fiercely against the man. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and teeth clenched in offense. "Pervert! I don't know who you are, and I don't care who you are. You have no right touching me like this, and I am not five cent whore or slut that you can just bang on a whim."

He puffed his pink, scarred cheeks. "So get the FUCK away from me, teme. I am capable of castrating yo-"

Naruto's lips were caught in fierce lip lock, and for a slight second, or maybe ten, Naruto felt his body go haywire. Tan fingered curled on strong arms, and full lips pressed against thin ones. A tenacious tongue licked his bottom lip and attempted to pry open Naruto's mouth. It was this simple yet daring action which brought back the blond to his senses.

Naruto slightly opened his blue eyes and finally see closed dark lashes flutter. He warily admitted the tongue into his and received a luscious moan. It made his skin crawl with goosebumps. and those sneaky fingers returned to message his hips brutally.

And, Naruto bit down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

The man withdrew, but still kept a strong hold on the blond. Blood red eyes glowering at the blond. But the man remained unfazed. He cleaned off trails of saliva from mouth and cheeked for blood. Naruto did the same. The red-eyed man smirked and pulled Naruto into himself. The blond fought desperately in the dark-haired man' strong embrace, but his lips were attacked again.

And this time, the kiss made Naruto feel even more so pleasant and dizzy. He knew he couldn't fight it, but damnit, he was not going down without a fight. He was a man, for Kami's sake, and he was not going to let his pride down. Tongues clashed in pit of passion of pride and challenge, and two sets of raging breaths were long forgotten. Naruto felt weak, and he desperately clung onto his attacker. He tried to make it seem that he just clinging on so he could dig his nails into the man's skin, which was a futile attempt since the man was wearing a fucking suit.

The red-eyed man pulled back with a smug smirk, which pissed off Naruto even more. The man seemed to tower the blond as he with drew his hands and arms.. Fuck, it didn't settle well with Naruto. The man rested his forehead against Naruto's, dark locks falling around his face. "Dobe, don't come back here."

With that said, the red-eyed man gently kissed the blond once more on the lips. Naruto felt his insides flutter as pale lashes closed.

They pressed so lightly on him and instilled such an enthusing sensation.

And Naruto didn't feel them part away.

Or the dark-haired man with red eyes leave.

Naruto finally opened his eyes and was left astounded. He felt his body shake with tremors. He felt static around him roar. Blue eyes searched amongst the lovers, the friends, the depraved, and the lonesome that danced on the floor for that one stranger. He felt his insides churn and one thing erupt from him.

"TEME!"

* * *

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I had so much fun with Suigetsu. I love him so. Comments are appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
